Something In My Pocket
by little-chibi-girl
Summary: Daniel has hidden something in him for a long time. But when he’s face to face with the enemy will he realize it or will it over take him? One shot.


-1_**Story: **_**Something In My Pocket**

_**Rating**_**: T for Teen angst, violence and other stuff mentioned. Pleased be warned. **

_**Summery**_**: Daniel has hidden something in him for a long time. But when he's face to face with the enemy will he realize it or will it over take him? One shot. **

Something In My Pocket

Daniel buried his hands in his pocket as he walked down the busy street. His large over coat covered his body down past his bare knees. It felt heavy on him and he liked that, it made him feel safe. As he walked he never looked up at the people he passed, never looking into their eyes. He couldn't handle confrontation very well. He walked down the street at a faster pace, not knowing where he was headed. He clutched something in his pocket tightly, almost like a nervous habit.

Suddenly he heard a voice. _"Does that feel good, Dan?" _He looked around himself, not knowing where it was coming from.

"W-who are you?" he stuttered out, His hands beginning to sweat.

"_Sh-sh-sh," _Hushed the voice _"Don't talk out loud, they'll think you're crazy. And you wouldn't want them to think anything __**else **__bad about you, do you?" _Daniel looked frantically around again, wondering who was playing this sick joke on him. He didn't like people messing with his mind, **teasing** him.

"_I'm not teasing you Dan, I just want to help you." _The voice made Daniel squirm and fidget.

"Who-" he tried again, only to be cut off.

"_ah ah ah, remember, your mind." _

'Who are you?' he repeated in his mind. It felt weird, like he was asking himself the question.

"_I'm you, Dan!" _the voice said in an overly friendly tone. It made Daniel shiver.

'Bu-but I'm me.' he argued, not really sure of what else to say.

"_I'm your inner reason." _the voice said. _"like a guide for your mind. Just here to help." _

'Well I-if that's true th-then w-wh-why haven't I heard you before?"

"_Because you're getting far worse, Daniel, and now I need to help you." _

"W-worse?" Daniel had been so freaked out about the voice, he didn't notice himself come to a park. When the voice didn't answer right away, he looked up and noticed that he was over looking the pond In the middle of the park. There was no one around.

"_Yes worse," _said the voice after it was sure that Daniel knew he was alone_. "Look at you, you're a wreck! All because of that little thing inside your pocket."_ Daniel flinched, letting go of the item but still keeping his hand in his pocket, running his thumb over the object. The voice seemed to know that Daniel was ashamed of the object and said. _"It's nothing to be ashamed about, my friend. That's the reason I've come, I'm hear to tell you it's alright." _

"Bu-"

"_No buts! Now sit down and let me explain something to you." _

Daniel did as he was told and sat down on a bench next to the pond. He kept one hand in his pocket and rested the other one in his lap. His back was hunched and he fidgeted in his seat.

Nothing

Daniel looked around, looking for anyone to be the author in his head. Was he in such a nervous state he was now hearing voices? When he looked back over his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

"Gah!"

Sitting on the bench next to him was himself… sorta. He looked like Daniel, but his features were more handsome and more older looking. The mans face was smooth and tan, unlike Daniel's, who had red bumps all over his face and was pale. The man looked exactly like what Daniel had always wanted to look like.

"Hello," said the man, and Daniel immediately recognized it as the voice in his head. With a scared expression on his face, Daniel got up to leave. But the other boy put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down on the bench. He was so shocked by the force of the man's hand, that all he could do was stare at him, blinking.

"Who are you?" Asked Daniel after the awkward silence became to much for him. The man smiled eerily.

"_I told you," _He said, keeping his voice completely even _"I'm you. A better you, the you you've always dreamed of becoming!" _

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go now." stuttered Daniel as he hurriedly got up to leave. Daniel didn't even see the man move, but before he could take one step he was right there in his face. A wave of shock coursed through Daniel, making his skin crawl. Unexpectedly the man put his hands on Daniel's shoulder and shoved him back to his seat, only this time not letting go. The frightened boy tried squirming but the man was to strong for him. He drew closer to Daniel, his hot breath could be felt on the boy's skin. It smelled bad too, although there were no signs of Tabasco on the man's teeth. They were a flawless white, that sparkled when he grinned.

"_I'm here to help you," _He whispered into Daniel's ear, letting go of one of the boy's shoulders only to grab his arm. The man snaked his hand down the frightened boy's sleeved arm and into his pocket, grabbing the top of the younger boy's hand. Daniel glanced down at his pocket and then back up to the man's chest that was in front of him, never letting his eyes meet the older one's. _"I know what it is, Dan." _He gripped Daniels shoulder harder. _"And it's nothing to be ashamed of." _

"I-I don't like it!" announced Daniel a little louder then he intended.

"_Then why do you hold on to it so tightly , Dan?" _Daniel looked around the park searching for anyone to help him, but all he could see were geese wading in front of a setting sun. "_admit it Dan! You like the feel of it in your pocket! You like the control it gives you, the power." _The man pushed off of Daniel and started to pace back and forth, his fist clenched tightly_. "Use it Dan." _He said, looking at him_. You'll gain so much respect if you just didn't fear it so #$# much!_

"But It's wrong!" cried Daniel, unconsciously gripping the object. The man seemed to know and smirked for a brief second, before frowning again.

"_Who told you that, Danny? Those people who watch you all the time? Do you think they give a rat's about you? They just don't want you to feel good, **that's** why they say don't do it! They don't care about you!" _The man's expression changed to a hurt one _"I just want you to be happy, Dan. Don't you understand that?" _He could tell that the younger boy wasn't convinced and frowned again, and then went back to a neutral expression. _"See this?"_ He said, his legs in a wide stance and both of his hands were pointed at himself. _"You could look just like this in a few years. Would you like that Dan? Then you wouldn't be the geek anymore. You could get lots of **real** girls, instead of going to all those online porn sites." _He smirked evilly when Daniel blushed a beat red and nervously fingered the object.

Again Daniel jumped in surprise when the man was suddenly right in his face. He grabbed Daniel's pocket and then his wrist, yanking it away from the object. He pulled on it so that Daniel's arm was stretching across his chest. The man pulled on it hard, causing Daniel to cringe in pain. He seamed to enjoy seeing the young boy hurt, but his expression changed once more into a serious yet cocky one, letting a little pressure off of Daniel's arm but never letting go. Daniel was trembling but still never met the man's eyes. It wasn't until he became increasingly uncomfortable in that position and still the man said nothing that he looked over at him. He had the same cocky gaze and was just starring at him, he had no signs of getting tired from holding Daniel's arm.

The boy tried to open his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Slowly he began to reach his other arm over his waist and into the pocket. The man's eyes flickered for a second and then swiftly grabbed Daniel's other wrist. The man shifted slightly so that his body was facing more towards Daniel's and grabbed both of the boys wrist into on hand. Still Daniel could not get away.

"You know what they say about guys with big hands don'tcha?" He laughed loudly. But Daniel didn't care, he was too busy being mad at himself to notice the mans crude remarks. Why was he letting this stranger pick on him? Was he that scarred? Or did he really believe that this man could help him? He didn't seem to be helping at this moment. In fact, it seamed more like he was just having a good time causing Daniel embarrassment. But then why was he just letting the man do whatever he wanted? Was it because he secretly looked up to him? Because he was everything Daniel had dreamed of being? While he was thinking Daniel didn't even notice himself looking at the man, staring at the man. The stranger only smiled.

Over ten minutes passed and Daniel began to feel the urge to dig into his pocket. The hand that usually went into his pocket twitched, and he bite his lip. The stranger, who looked like he was day dreaming, suddenly looked at Daniel, then at his hand. _"You feel it, don't you." _He said in complete seriousness. Daniel detected no sign of mockery or amusement, just pure seriousness. He nodded at the stranger, not sure if he should admit to it or not, but it seemed like the older guy knew Daniel's every thought. _"Do you think, if you give up now, that you will not want it more? Don't you see that you will go insane if you try to give it's power up? Why resist? Why not let it help you? "_

In his nervousness, Daniel instinctively pulled his hand to grab the object, only to be held by the mans strong grip. He bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably.

Another minute passed and his hand twitched again. A headache started to form in his head. Still, he said nothing. The man was looking across the pond, the last bit of sun was making the water red. The chill from the evening air could be felt on Daniel's legs. He shivered. Thoughts suddenly entered his mind as to why there was still on one around. It was an eerie feeling, like it was planned. Daniel looked over at his "other self", the stranger never took his eyes off the pond, but his head was bobbing slightly, like he was singing a tune in his mind. Unexpectedly he started to sing, _"There is something in his pocket, that should be his to hold. He keeps it very close to him, but still he's never bold."_ He started to chant then, like a nursery rhyme, scooting closer. _"I bet he wants to use it, every single day. And if he would he could be better, in every single way."_ He said the last sentence in a whisper, very close to Daniel's ear. Gently he put down both of the boy's arms. Daniel rubbed the aching muscles, looking -finally- directly in the man's eyes. Then Daniel did the boldest thing he had ever done since he had gotten the object.

He ran.

He didn't stop to look behind him-although he could hear the older boy cursing loudly- and ran far across the park, almost to the end of the pond. The sudden burst of movement left Daniel weak and when his coat snagged on a branch, he couldn't pull away by force. He grabbed the object from his pocket and stuffed in his cargo shorts. When he began to run again he slammed right into something. He didn't have to guess, it was the older boy. But the stranger was not so kind, his face was black and menacing, and with a thrust of his hands he pushed Daniel, making him fall into the pond with a loud "Splash!"

Daniel had fallen near the small island where the geese were, so the water only came up to his waist when he stood all the way up. He didn't see the stranger jump in after him and was caught off guard when he was suddenly pulled under by a tug on his ankles. The water that got caught in his mouth was like sewer water. Daniel was release and he pulled himself up to the surface and started to run for the island. He didn't get far before he was tackled, his face slamming into the ground. The stranger pulled Daniel's arms behind him and pressed his weight on Daniel, shoving his face next to the boy's ear.

"_I tried to be nice," _he yelled, making Daniel flinch. "_I tried to help you, but all you do is jerk me around."_ He said, using as many cuss words as he could. _"Why can't you just except the fact that this is good for you? Have I not made you realize what a gift that thing is? Was this entire conversation a waist of time? Huh?"_ When Daniel hesitated, the older boy pressed him harder to the ground. The trapped boy groaned and whimpered as he felt his arms begin to burn. _"You're so stupid_." he said, cussing again. _"I bet your not man enough to use what you have," _He said, reaching to Daniel's waist and putting his hand in the boy's cargo shorts. When the stranger gripped the object in his pocket Daniel felt his body begin to burn. Sweat began to form on his brow and he felt an increasing pain in his chest. He grunted loudly.

"_This is a gift, Danny. Why wont you use it?" _when the boy again did not answer him, the older boy cursed and got off of Daniel, only to yank him to his feet and slam him against the chain link fence that held the geese in. _"So what," _he growled, smashing Daniel's face against the metal. _"You're to good to talk to me? I AM YOU! And whether you like it or not, you're going to become just, like, me."_ The man grabbed Daniel's arm and twisted it up his back. Daniel could here the sound of his arm breaking and cried out.

"Somebody save me!" He screamed into the air. The words echoed across the black park, followed by a cynical laugh.

"_Who the heck is gonna save you!" _Said the man. _"You're just trash." _he kicked Daniel in the side and the boy crumpled to the ground, holding his stomach with his good hand. The older boy loomed over Daniel, who backed into the corner of the fence. He clutched a link with his hand, trying to pull himself up. His body was shaking from the cold. _"You were a waist of my time, Daniel. I don't like people who waist my time."_ The man growled so hard, it didn't sound human to Daniel. What had become of this man? What had happened to himself? How did he let it get so out of hand? And all for what? This, this _**thing**_ inside his pocket!

Doing the only thing left that he could think of, Daniel slide his good hand to his pocket and pulled out the conceled object. He lifted his hand to throw it, but Daniel hesitated, like some invisible force making him hold on to it. And then it was to late. The stranger grabbed Daniel's hand and slammed it against the fence. His eyes burned into Daniel's, only this time the boy could not look away, he was paralyzed with fear.

"_Don't you dare let go of that." _warned the older boy. He moved his hand up to clench Daniel's fist and dug his nails into the boy's skin. Blood began to appear.

"St-stop it." Pleaded the boy. The stranger only grinned and chuckled.

"_Oh so now he speaks. The great Daniel is finally able to talk. Hala-freaking-luiah."_

"Shut Up!" Screamed Daniel, his pent up anger and confusing finally boiling over. As hard as he could, Daniel slammed his knee into the stranger's crotch, making him retract his hands to comfort his private spot. Daniel made a break for it and ran, jumping over the gap of water that separated the island and the sidewalk. He didn't stop to recuperate, he just ran, faster then he had ever run before. He didn't look back, he kept his focus on what was ahead, careful not to get close to anything that might snag him.

Running made Daniel's already cold body, colder. But no matter how much he wanted to stop, he didn't. He ran into town. Down streets and alleys until finally his feet couldn't take it anymore and he collapsed. He was bent on his knees, breathing so heavy he thought his sides would explode. But even here Daniel didn't feel safe. Although he hadn't heard a word of the strangers voice, he still felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Frantically looking around, Daniel spotted a nearby dumpster. Taking in one large breath, and by shear will, he got to his feet and jumped into the dumpster without a second thought. He huddled down into the darkness and tried to calm his breathing. He was safe.

All this time Daniel still hand the object in his hand. He felt it's eerie presence in his palm. He rocked back and forth, cradling the object. He should throw it away. He knew he should throw it away. But there was something there, some indescribable longing that willed him to keep it. Safe, and secret.

And so when exhustion finally over took him, Daniel fell asleep, Clutching that something in his pocket.

Well I hope that didn't seem to rushed. Did I do okay? Did I describe it okay, or were you to confused to many times? Give me your feedback I welcome all comments!

I've actually grown quit fond of Daniel, so this might become a full fledged story, we'll see on what comes to mind.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
